Killing Someone I Love
by Xoxorinxlenxoxo
Summary: Rin Kagami is an secret agent and she is given a mission to kill Len Kagamine who is also know as the CRIMSON JOKER. Rin thinks this mission will be easy for her. Little does she know when the time comes, she's going to stop dead in her tracks... RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

**Ooooohhhhhh! I got ANOTHER IDEA WOOOOOPP! Lolz okay let's do this!**

_**Twitter: RennyxRin**_

**Lets get started!**

**Rins (P.O.V)**

" Your mission is to kill Len " The head quarter boss said sternly.

" Yes Sir! " I saluted to the boss.

" Okay! This is his appearance " He handed me a paper which was torn and battered.

I looked at the photo.

I saw a guy who was at least 4 or 5 inches taller than me. He had messy yet, somewhat tidy blonde hair that was tied up in a rubber band. Deep blue eyes and a mesmerising look.

" I will start my mission sir! " I said as I bowed and left the room.

Hiya, my name is Rin Kagami and as you can see I am an agent.

Why?

My parents told me too.

Why?

Dunno.

As you saw earlier, I have been given a mission to kill a boy whom the name of Len.

Why?

He is an criminal known as the Crimson Joker.

He is called the Crimson Joker because he laughs when he kills his target.

Creepy right?

They found out his true identity a few week ago.

They were ordered to keep it a secret so someone could secretly kill him...

And they chose me...

I sighed.

I was leaving the headquarters to go to the airport.

Yes...

I'm going all the way to Japan to kill this guy.

A buzz interrupted my thoughts.

Ting.

Ting.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and read the message.

_**Your Mission,**_

_**You will be attending a school just like a normal high school student. Apparently The Crimson Joker goes there too. Try to befriend him and then take his life.**_

_**Got it?**_

_**I'm counting on you!**_

_**From : Meiko Alcohol Addict ;)**_

I closed my phone and dumped it back in my pocket.

i smiled.

This will be easy...

_~2 Weeks Later~_

The sun beamed through the window as I grabbed my yellow school bag.

Today I will start school.

I hope this goes well..

I opened the front door and started to walk.

I could see several students walking past, laughing and joking with each other.

I wish Miku was here...

You see,

She is an agent too, as well as my best freind.

She has beautiful long teal hair and a friendly smile.

I wonder what's she's doing now...

I sighed once again and started to walk to school.

_~20 Minutes Later~ ( I know... )_

" Nice to meet you, my name is Rin Kagami, I hope we get along! " I introduced my self to the rest of the class.

I heard people whispering and murmuring.

" Thank you Rin, please can you sit next to Len " He said as he pointed at the seat.

Len?

I looked at the seat.

And smiled.

This is going to be a lot easier then I thought...

" Hiya my name is Len Kagamine " He said to me as I sat down on the seat.

I smiled innocently at him.

I'm going to kill this guy?

" Nice to meet you! " I replied whilst shaking his hand.

He doesn't look like a person who laughs their head off after killing someone.

I looked at him.

He is cute...

And I'll have to kill him...

But I can't disobey the boss.

If I do-

Wait!

Len is the bad guy!

So I will have to kill him!

I sighed and looked at the teacher.

Lets see...

**Next step:**

**Befriend him**

**Difficulty - Easy**

**Ok that's it! He he! Ok I hope you review! He he! I worked kinda hard =.=**

**Twitter - RennyxRin**

**Renny Out ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wa hahahahaha new chappy yay! Ok whatever's (=.=)/ lets get started!**

**_5 Reviews and then I'll update.._**

**Mwahahahahahaha**

**Twitter : RennyxRin**

**Woop yay!**

**Rin's (P.O.V)**

Mission -

BEFRIEND LEN KAGAMINE

MISSION COMPLETED.

Yeah you guessed it...

I succeeded...

I took out my cell phone out of my pocket and began typing

**_To: Meiko_**

**_I have befriended him._**

**_Now what shall I do..._**

**_From: Rinny x_**

That was easy...

Really easy...

A sudden buzz filled the silent atmosphere

I looked at the screen,

**_Now follow him..._**

**_In a disguise of an criminal..._**

**_And check of he is the CRIMSON JOKER.._**

**_From: Meiko Alcohol Addict :D_**

* * *

(-+-)

I stared up at the bejeweled sky...

Now all I have to do is follow him...

I saw a sudden blond figure emerge from the bush.

That's Len...

He started to walk to the building which I assume is his house.

After a few minutes of waiting,

He came out of the house.

His hair dyed black...

A long shiny black cloak attached to his back...

His golden eyes glowing in the dark..

He disguised himself...

I took out my camara and took a quick picture.

Perfect...

**Step 1 complete...**

I started to follow him unaware of where I was going...

He was so different from his usual self

There was dark aura coming out of him...

He was almost..

Scary...

Suddenly, millions of thoughts raced through my mind...

Shall I confront him..

No,

That's too dangerous...

No just do it!

I confronted him..

My heart was pounding furiously...

I took a deep breath...

" So your the CRIMSON JOKER? " I said with a fake smirk plastered on my face..

God this is going to be hard...

He smirked...

This is not a good sign...

My heart started pounding 2x more than before..

" May I ask who you are? " he said in a cunning voice...

How shall I respond?

" None of your concern... "

Why did I confront him?

And What The Hell am I doing?

" Oh, so that's how you want to play it? " His smirk grew wider.

Crap..

He took out his gun...

What shall I do?

A devious grin emerged from his face..

" Tell me your name or else... "

**He he! Bad chappy I know...**

**But DON'T KILL ME**

**_FIVE REVIEWS AND THEN I'LL UPDATE!_**

**Renny Out ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya Guys! I'VE NOT ABANDONED YA, YA KNOW! Yep and I've come to update! Hehehbehehehehehe ok whatever! on to the story!**

* * *

_**Last chapter...**_

" So your the CRIMSON JOKER? " I said with a fake smirk plastered on my face..

God this is going to be hard...

He smirked...

This is not a good sign...

My heart started pounding 2x more than before..

" May I ask who you are? " he said in a cunning voice...

How shall I respond?

" None of your concern... "

Why did I confront him?

And What The Hell am I doing?

" Oh, so that's how you want to play it? " His smirk grew wider.

Crap..

He took out his gun...

What shall I do?

A devious grin emerged from his face..

" Tell me your name or else... "

* * *

**This chapter...**

The icy wind brushed against by cheeks giving it a tingly feeling,

I don't know what to do...

I looked at him as my heart pounded furiously.

I didn't dare to speak..

I opened my mouth but nothing came out,

" Eh, Your scared already? " He chuckled loudly

His voice echoed through the alley,

" Don't worry, I won't hurt you.. " He said with a devious smirk,

He released the gun out of his and and started walking toward me,

What is he going to do?!

I started to walk backwards as he came closer and closer,

**THUD!**

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the pain to come,

But it didn't...

I opened my eyes,

A pair of deep blue eyes met mine,

His bangs brushed against my face,

He was only inches away from me...

He pinned me to the wall...

I blushed furiously...

I opened my mouth to scream,

But my scream was muffled by a pair of luscious lips,

My eyes widened in shock...

What...

Why...

I closed my eyes feeling my body tingling everywhere..

An unknown sensation filled my body...

It felt...

Somewhat...

Good...

He pulled away with a smile curled upon his lips,

" Wha...? " I stammered with a crimson blush spread upon my face.

" That outta keep you shut for a while, " He said as his smirk grew wider and wider,

I looked at his deep blue mesmerising eyes,

His charcoal coloured hair gleamed in the moonlit night,

His metallic like golden eyes glowing in the dark.

He stepped back,

" Eh, Anyway I better get back to work " he said cunningly with his signature smirk,

He turned around and started walking.

Each footstep pounded against my ear.

I looked up,

I saw his pitch-black cape following him,

I took a step forward,

And sprinted toward him,

"W-Wai.."

A small whimper escaped my mouth.

I felt weak...

He stopped,

My vision became blurry.

And before I knew it ,

Darkness enveloped me...

"Your too weak..."

**Lens (P.O.V)**

I looked outside my window recalling the events that happened yesterday,

The sun beamed through the window,

Birds chirping happily on the trees,

That girl...

She's interesting...

This is going to be fun...

A devious smile emerged from my face...

**Rins (P.O.V)**

I woke up in a familiar room,

Huh?

What happened?

Oh yeah...

I passed out...

Wait!

I jumped out **_my_** bed,

Who brought me here?

I looked around,

The colour orange filled my eyes..

This was **_my_** room,

No...

Maybe...

Len knows...

No!

He doesn't!

Wait!

CRAP!

A loud ring interrupted my thoughts..

I groaned in frustration,

I grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hiya Rinny!" A familiar voice chirped.

Oh,

It's Meiko!

"Hiya Meiko! What brings ya here!" I said trying to sound dead happy.

"I was just asking, how is the mission going?" She questioned.

I recalled the events of what happened yesterday,

I blushed crimson red..

"A-Ah, It's going absolutely fine!" I lied.

"Ah! That's good! Well call ya later then!"

I switched of my phone and stared at the wall.

_Stop lying Rin..._

_Your failing the mission..._

_What if Meiko finds out..._

A voice echoed in my head,

A surge of guilt rushed through my body,

_You should tell her... NOW._

I froze..

No..

I can't let them down...

I will do this mission...

I would succeed every mission even if my life depends on it...

I would become an full-qualified agent and fulfil my parents wish..

_We'll see about that..._

* * *

**_7:30 AM_**

I sat on my chair quietly...

"Hiya Rin!" A familiar voice said.

I looked at Len and smiled innocently,

"Hiya Len!" I said with a giggle.

He laughed and rubbed his back sheepishly...

I will succeed this mission...

This will be easy peasy...

**_Next Step:_**

**_Gain His Trust_**

**_Difficulty: Medium_**

* * *

**There! Plz review :3 I will be happy if you do! I tried my best in this chapter so I hope ya like it!**

**Renny Out ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS MWAH MWAH! I love ya guys so much and if you are reading this I love ya more! Oh and if you have a twitter account then plz follow mez RennyxRin - Username for Twitter...**

**Ok let's get started!**

* * *

_**Last chapter**_

"Hiya Meiko! What brings ya here!" I said trying to sound dead happy.

"I was just asking, how is the mission going?" She questioned.

I recalled the events of what happened yesterday,

I blushed crimson red..

"A-Ah, It's going absolutely fine!" I lied.

"Ah! That's good! Well call ya later then!"

I switched of my phone and stared at the wall.

Stop lying Rin...

Your failing the mission...

What if Meiko finds out...

A voice echoed in my head,

A surge of guilt rushed through my body,

You should tell her... NOW.

I froze..

No..

I can't let them down...

I will do this mission...

I would succeed every mission even if my life depends on it...

I would become an full-qualified agent and fulfil my parents wish..

We'll see about that...

_**7:30 AM**_

I sat on my chair quietly...

"Hiya Rin!" A familiar voice said.

I looked at Len and smiled innocently,

"Hiya Len!" I said with a giggle.

He laughed and rubbed his back sheepishly...

I will succeed this mission...

This will be easy peasy...

**Next Step:**

**Gain His Trust**

**Difficulty: Medium**

* * *

_**This Chapter**_

**Rin (P.O.V)**

"Len! Wait up!" I yelled as Len was entering the cafeteria,

He stopped and turned around,

"Oh hi, Rin!" He said as he rubbed his back sheepishly,

I gave a giggle and walked up to him,

"Wanna have lunch with me?" I questioned,

He looked shock for a moment and then nodded,

I gave another small giggle and started to walk behind him,

I could here whispers and murmurs around me,

"Is she dating Len?"

"They look so cute together!"

"Awww! I wanted to date Len"

I sighed in frustration,

These people are a bunch of idiots,

Why would I be dating Len?

I am supposed to KILL him,

I was interrupted by Lens voice,

I stopped,

"Uh, shall we sit here?" He said with a sheepish smile on his face,

I nodded with a giggle and sat down,

The whispers increased,

I sighed as I took my bento out of my yellow bag,

"Oh no!" Len said as he groaned in frustration,

My head shot up,

Oh,

He forgot his bento...

Wait!

I can hand him mine!

And I'll be 1 step closer to succeed this mission!

"E-Er, You can eat from mine if you want," I said as I handed him my bento,

He hesitated,

"N-No! It's your lunch!" He said a he waved his arms in the air,

I pouted,

"Come on! I don't want you to starve!" I pleaded

"N-No!"

Errr,

He's stubborn,

Really stubborn,

Oh!

I know!

"Please" I said as I did the cutest puppy eyes ever.

He groaned and took the bento out of my hand.

Yes!

But...

Can you gain someone's trust just like that though?

I need to try harder...

But...

I will succeed...

Just you wait...

_**Midnight**_

I looked at the black figure approaching the boy.

He cackled as he clutched the gun in his hand...

His voice echoed through the streets...

I shivered...

How am I supposed to save that guy from the beast...

What shall I do...

Suddenly a voice interrupted me thoughts...

"You are such an idiot..." The CRIMSON JOKER mumbled..

His black cape fluttered in the wind...

His amber,golden eyes glistened in the moonlit night...

His lips curled into a devious smirk as he chuckled slightly...

The wind stung my cheeks as I looked at the hideous beast in front of me..

He was going to kill the boy...

He lifted the gun up and his laughter increased...

I looked at the innocent small boy,

His cheek glistened with tears,

I have to help him,

"Good bye!"

I have to...

I stepped forward and took a deep breath..

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I yelled as I ran in front of the boy,

The CRIMSON JOKER looked at me puzzled,

The puzzled look was replaced with a smirk.

My heart raced like a runaway train, going faster and faster,

It was as though it was trying to hammer it's way out of my chest.

"You still haven't learnt your lesson.." He said with a chuckle..

He started to come towards me..

I looked at him as tears started to run down my face,

He stopped and cupped my chin,

I shivered,

" I'll sort you out later," He whispered close to my ear,

His warm breath tickled my skin,

I shivered once again...

He let go of me.

**BANG!**

I was thrashed into an object hard.

And before I knew it...

Darkness enveloped me...

What's should I do now?

He is going to find out I'm Rin...

No...

**DONE! Ok I hope you enjoy and yeah bye!**

**AND REVIEW**

**Renny Out ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shall I kill u? No actually kk hiya guys?! Updated**

**I could hear footsteps..**

* * *

**_Last chapter.._**

" I'll sort you out later," He whispered close to my ear,

His warm breath tickled my skin,

I shivered once again...

He let go of me.

**BANG!**

I was thrashed into an object hard.

And before I knew it...

Darkness enveloped me...

What's should I do now?

He is going to find out I'm Rin...

No...

* * *

**_This chappy :) _**

**Rins (P.O.V)**

I could hear footsteps...

Loud footsteps...

They were coming closer...

Closer to me...

I felt drowsy...

I couldn't move...

I was futile and weak...

And now I know...

I'm going to get killed...

I felt someone grasp my shoulders...

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up...

I saw Len...

Len...

Not the Crimson joker...

But Len...

WAIT!

LEN!

I looked at him. His deep blue cerulean eyes met mine.

His golden blond hair gleamed in the sunlight...

He smirked...

Oh Crap!

"Pftt, What shall I do with you now?" He said as his lips curled into a malicious grin.

"Huh?" I answered helplessly

His smirk grew wider...

"I know" He said in an husky voice as he leaned closer.

His warm breath tickled my skin..

His lips were slightly touching me ear...

I shivered at his touch.

He inched closer..

"I'll lock you up in the cellar." He said as he chuckled slightly...

"And I will..." He added on, as he came close so his lips were touching my skin.

I shivered...

What is he going to do?

" And you will do what?" I said as I looked at him..

He chuckled once again.

"You'll have to wait and see" He whispered as he backed away slightly...

I lifted my self of the bed...

He was 1 inch away from me...

What will he do?

My heart started pounding furiously...

"Or.." He said as he moved his body closer...

I felt beads of sweat trickling down my forehead..

I don't know what to do...

"I'll just chain you to the bed" he said as he started pinning me down..

A gasp escaped my mouth..

Crap...

My heart started to beating faster and faster...

I looked at him...

His hands were placed on either side of my head.

He moved closer to my ear and let out a dark chuckle.

**Btw, yeah the lil boy died... :(((**

**Mamama help me! Oh god I think there might be a lemon yh but I dunno so... MAMAMAMAMAMA ( wtf ) ok I need to go... :( **

**Renny Out ;)**


End file.
